


Day Three Hundred Fifty-Three || Stacks

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [353]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Losing her aunt has been difficult, but Hinata lets herself have one moment of self indulgence before heading home...and also takes a chance contacting her famous savior.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [353]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Day Three Hundred Fifty-Three || Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to day 352!)

What a heavy two weeks it’s been.

The passing of her aunt was undeniably difficult. Funeral arrangements - handled mostly by her cousin, and her father - at least ended with a beautiful if not sorrowful reflection of her life. And as much as the grief weighs on them, well...life goes on. They all have jobs, homes, and in some cases relationships to tend to. While Hotaru will never be forgotten...there’s still so much more to be remembered.

Hinata took the few days surrounding the funeral off from work to stay in the city, helping with arrangements and providing moral support for Neji. Thankfully her boss is rather understanding, giving her the days with her paid leave and offering more should something come up.

Two days after, Hinata’s arranged to return home, giving heartfelt goodbyes to her cousin, and even to her father and sister.

“...hopefully the next time I’m in town, things will be...lighter,” she offers softly, hands loosely clasped as she looks sorrowfully at them all. “D-don’t hesitate to call if you need me, or if something else comes up.”

“Thank you, Hinata. Having you here made a world of difference,” Neji replies, tone still weighed with grief.

“Of course...take care, Neji. Father, Hanabi.”

“We’ll be in touch,” Hiashi assures her before the group disbands.

Thankfully, by now, Hinata’s car is more than fixed. The demolished tire from her first day back to the city was easily replaced, and nothing else has gone wrong with the vehicle since.

...she also hasn’t contacted the man who gave her a lift into town.

Mostly, she just can’t wrap her head around a celebrity just so happening upon her in her hour of need, let alone being nice enough to give her a ride, listen to her grief, and give her his number in case she happened to need anything else.

In truth, well...nothing has come up to ask of him. Not that Hinata thinks she could bring herself to even if something _did_ , but...well, she also lacks an excuse.

And now she’s heading home for what will likely be a long absence from her home city, and...she’s not sure when she’ll be back, let alone if she’ll ever have a reason or chance to run into Sasuke again. The two hour drive is typically only made for holidays or birthdays. Or...well, days like what brought her here this time around.

But before she makes the long trip back, Hinata decides to be ever so slightly self indulgent. While some parts of the city hold bittersweet (or just plain bitter) memories...one place she still finds comfort in is a diner along one of the slower streets. How it’s still standing with all of the remodels and buyouts around it, Hinata really isn’t sure...but she’s damn glad it’s still there.

Parking in the lot with a surprising amount of other cars, she steps out and locks her own, taking a moment to look the building over. It’s had a few touch-ups since she was a little girl - new paint, a bigger parking lot - but otherwise is the same place she can just barely remember coming to with her mother and father before Hanabi was born, and her mother lost.

Sighing softly, she adjusts her purse along her shoulder and walks in.

Immediately, the smells of good food fill her nose, and she can’t help a small smile and a happy hum. It’s been far too long since she let herself come here. Waiting to be taken to a table, she accepts a menu...but already knows what she’s here for.

...that’s when she pauses.

Digging out her phone, her fingers wriggle in indecision over the screen, hovering over Sasuke’s name. Surely he’s busy...it’s not like she can just ask him to stop what he’s doing and waste his time on her. Especially for something so...insignificant.

...and yet something tells her to try

Nibbling her lip, she quickly types up a message and hits send before she can chicken out.

_...do you happen to be in the mood for pancakes?_

Setting her phone down anxiously, she locks her hands to keep from fidgeting, eyes giving the mobile frequent glances. A minute passes...and then two...and then it buzzes!

Like she’s trying to grab a slippery fish, Hinata dives onto the phone, nearly letting it squirt out of her grip before reading the message.

_As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about lunch. Where r u?_

Staring dumbly at the reply, it takes her a long moment to process that he just agreed. Shaking away her shock, she gives him the name and address of the place.

_Cool. C u in 10._

...did that really just happen?

A bit numb in shock, Hinata declines to order quite yet, instead asking for a mug of hot chocolate...complete with whip cream. Sipping it quietly once it arrives, she can’t help her eyes flicking to the door every few seconds.

When he walks in, she almost chokes.

Dark eyes roam over the place before spotting her, gesturing when the waitress comes to seat him. She, unlike Hinata’s first impression, clearly recognizes him, attempting to subtly gush over him as she takes him to Hinata’s table.

...her attitude cools, however, when she sees he’s moving to sit alone with a woman.

Shrinking a bit sheepishly at her scathing glance, Hinata watches her go before looking to Sasuke. “...I, um...I-I really didn’t think you’d...that you’d come.”

“You caught me at just the right time,” he affirms, giving his own menu a glance. “Just finished a photo shoot and I’m starving.”

“...oh! Well...good! Um...just about a-anything is good here.”

“You said something about pancakes?”

Oh...he remembers what she said? “Y...yeah. Um…” A nervous hand tucks hair behind her ear. “...I used to come here with my family when I was pretty little. After all of the...after the last few weeks, I just...wanted to come in again before I left.”

“Heading home?”

“Mhm...I’ve already missed several days of work.”

“Ah, right...architect, if I remember correctly…?”

“Yes. M-my boss is pretty nice, so...I’ve had more time than I r-really should have.”

“Glad they understood. And that I got to see you before you head back.”

Hinata can’t help but stiffen just a hair in surprise. He’s…? “M...me too. Sorry I didn’t, um...text you earlier. Busy, and...w-well, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Sasuke snorts. “If I had something on, I’d just reply later. My brother has me well trained not to look at my phone when I shouldn’t.”

She stifles a small laugh. “Oh…?”

“Yeah...he’s a bit more polite than I am,” Sasuke replies, giving a hint of a grin. “Older brother syndrome: forever my babysitter.”

“M-my cousin is the same way with me…”

It’s then the waitress returns, asking for their orders. Hinata gets her desired pancakes topped with strawberry jam, and Sasuke does the same, holding on the jam and getting only butter.

“Not a fan of sweets,” he explains at her look once the server leaves.

“W-what?! But...that’s not possible. Sweets are so good!”

He shrugs, clearly amused. “I think my brother got all the sweet teeth. He’d be right there with you. I’m just more of a salty or savory guy.”

“Then w-why did you get pancakes…? There’s other things to order.”

“Well, I wanted to see what the fuss was about.”

In spite of herself, Hinata goes a light shade of pink.

Eventually, two rather impressive stacks of pancakes arrive: one with jam, the other slathered in butter. Hinata has to pause. Has this dish always come with so many…? Can she even eat them all?

“Smells awesome,” Sasuke admits, breaking her from her surprise.

“...they are! They’re p-perfectly light and fluffy,” she replies, eagerness returning at his enthusiasm. Taking up her own utensils, she takes a bite as he does, forgetting herself for a moment and humming in satisfaction.

Just as heavenly as she remembers.

Across from her, Sasuke chews thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. “...I will admit, I’m not really a pancake guy...but these are damn good.”

Mouth still full, Hinata simply brightens in response, then going pink as she realizes she looks like a bit of a chipmunk, cheeks full of pancake.

As she sheepishly ducks to chew, Sasuke just chuckles.

They pass the time with idle conversation: Sasuke does most of the talking, offering bits of his schedule the past few weeks. As expected, he’s been busy.

“Since our last film came out, we’ve been promoting it like crazy. It’s done pretty well, so they want to milk it for all its worth. Hence the shoot this morning.”

“I see...I don’t really s-see many movies, but I’ll have to go watch it!”

“You don’t have to just cuz I’m in it. Only if you’re actually interested.”

“I am!”

Head leaned in a hand as he watches her struggle to finish her last pancake, Sasuke seems to quietly study her. “...m’glad you texted me. I talk to a _lot_ of people, but...it’s a lot easier to talk to you than any of them.”

She pauses mid bite, blinking. “...really?”

“Yeah. You’re just so...normal.” His brow perks as she snorts. “...what?”

“...I-I don’t know about normal…”

“Well, compared to a lot of the kooks I end up around most days. You just...talk. And listen. Everyone else just wants to be heard, wants to be right, wants something from me. It’s exhausting.”

Brow wilting, Hinata isn’t sure how to respond. “...it c-certainly sounds tiring...I’m sorry.”

“Eh...it comes with the job. Still...it’s nice to have a break. So thanks. I needed this more than you know. But by the sounds of it, you don’t head this way too often, do you?”

At that, she grimaces a bit in guilt. “Well...no, n-not really. Four hours round trip is just...rough. And, um...m-my family is rather busy, so I don’t see them much. But...maybe I could -?”

“Don’t make arrangements just on my behalf,” he cuts in, waving a hand. “That’s not fair.”

“But -?”

“It’s fine. If you have _other_ reasons to turn up, let me know, and I’ll make it work. But don’t go out on a limb just for my sake. I’ll survive. Besides, we’ve broken the texting ice. That’ll be nice on its own.”

“Well...a-all right.”

He affords her a small smile before glancing to her plate, half a pancake still left. “...give up?”

After a confused pause, she laughs. “Yeah...I don’t remember it being that much food.”

Before she can object, he sneaks his fork over, snagging a cut but untouched bite and chomping it.

Hinata just...blinks.

“...hm...not too bad,” he offers nonchalantly, setting down the utensil. “Still too sweet, though.”

She doesn’t have a reply, taken aback.

“Well...I better get back to it. And you probably want to get home.”

“O-oh, um...yeah.”

“Hey, text me when you get back, all right? Just in case I have to go rescue you again.”

“...oh! Um...a-all right. I’ll...I’ll do that.”

The pair head out, Hinata ignoring the squinting glare from the waitress as she finds her car. “Well...guess I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, for sure. Drive safe, Hinata.”

“Y-you too!” Slipping into her seat, Hinata revs the engine before carefully navigating the lot, winding through town and onto the highway.

Belly full of pancakes and mind full of thoughts, she prepares for the long drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick turn around from yesterday's prompt! Partly because this actually fit and came to me quickly, but also because a reader asked for a follow up, and...I thought I'd go ahead and do that!
> 
> Hinata seems to be making a new friend! Nothing quite like bonding over pancakes, lol - Sasuke appears to appreciate her simplicity. I'm sure they're going to remain in touch ;3
> 
> Anywho, I gotta head to bed, so that's all from me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
